Out of The Woods
by Roxi2Pyrien
Summary: "You would need to break him out of Mermaid Island Prison. But the only way on is a ship with walls around it." Arthur said. Lovino looked up hopeful. "With walls?" Dimas asked. "Why?" "So the mermaids don't drag you off."
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note.

Hello all and thank you for clicking! Roxi2Star here for the Sequel to "Into The Woods". If you haven't read that, you should before stating this! Secondly, I lead this project while the lovely Lady-Pyrien served as editor and moral support! Honestly, I wouldn't have wrote this as quickly as I did without her listening to all my crazy schemes! So thank you Lady-Pyrien!

Now, this story is very different from it's first. Into the Woods was a romantic comedy romp through fairy tale land. This, is not. This gets dark and will have tiger warnings per chapter. I really want to stress that this is almost nothing like the first part. Things take dark turns and bad things happen. But the good news is, the story is already written in it's entirety so we won't have any hiatus! Now go read, be sure to review as it does help and gives us feedback which is helpful! Enjoy!

~Roxi2Star

Lovino was happier than he ever remembered being. He woke up encased in soft warm arms wrapped around his waist, his back pressed into a warm broad chest. The sheets beneath him were soft and cool. He turned to face his lover, pressing his lips to his cheek. Bright green eyes narrowed in a gentle smile. Soft brown hair gently tickling Lovino's nose.

"Good morning Princess." Antonio breathed before pressing a kiss to him. "Sleep well?"

"Like a god damn baby." Lovino said pressing closer for another kiss. "I worked up a sweat before bed so that probably helped."

"I'll be sure to make you work like that every night." Antonio said with a sharped toothed smirk. "Speaking of..."

"Oi." Dimas opened the bedroom door shooting both of them a glare. "No. These walls are paper thin and I will not have you too fucking, ruin my day." He slammed the door, before opening again. "And put some damn clothes on, we have to go to the market today."

"Ugh... You're brother is an asshole." Lovino whined. "I wanna stay home and fuck."

"Mm... Sounds great, but he has a point. We're running out of food. We can always fuck when we get back-"

"I know we live in Love Town, but that doesn't mean you too get to fuck all the damn time. It's the goddamn first chapter of the sequel. It's too fucking soon." Dimas shouted.

Antonio chuckles and hops out of bed, and started to get dressed, being careful of his wolf tail. He tossed his long coat on to hide it from sight and grabbed his hair to hide his wolf ears. Lovino dressed in a flowy white shirt, shorts, knee socks and a bright red hood. He placed his glass slippers on his feet and willed himself to stay visible.

"Toni, you should wear your ring." Lovino said grabbing it.

"Nah. I can't smell which tomatoes are best then." Antonio said.

"But-"

"But nothing, it'll be fine. No one has ever been able to figure out I'm a wolf. and they won't ever." He said with a grin

"Fine." Lovino pouted a bit before putting his comb in his hair.

"You're one to talk by the way. Wearing shoes where you might go invisible. A poisoned comb." Antonio gently wrapped his arms around from behind. "So wreckless."

"Goof." Lovino said after a moment and turned to face him, wrapping his arms around his neck. "Let's go get some food." Antonio grinned and they left for market.

It had been about six months since their affair at the Hero's Tomb. Where they had been given tools to better the world. However, they have yet to do so. They decided to take a break from adventures and just have time to live and be happy. They settled for a small apartment in Love Town. Dimas moved in, finding it hard to be in their home village without any family. The three had been living happily, with Francis and Arthur occasionally stopping by.

Antonio had begun to work with Francis, his churros being a top seller in the bakery. Lovino was starting to consider starting up a restaurant in town for those who seek romance. Dimas had gotten a job at a casino, he fit right in. They were happy. Mostly.

Dimas couldn't help but notice how cute Lovino was. Even today he was too cute. His little glass heels that made his ass stick out a bit. His long legs covered by cute high socks that ended and drew attention to his thighs, His ass. Oh his ass... They way his hips curved, his chest... his neck, and those pouty lips that were just so delicious. Shiny auburn brown hair that framed his face and of course... His golden eyes that shined when he looked at Antonio. It make Dimas burn inside.

When Dimas watched them give each other loving kisses, it made him ill. Hearing them at night... He couldn't help the dark desires burning inside him. To barge in and rip Antonio off him and love Lovino himself.

But he couldn't do that. That would make him no better than Sadiq.

Instead he dealt with it like an adult; burying his feelings by sleeping with a lot of strangers. As any good brother would.

Their appartment was a small place tucked between a flower shop and a jewelry store, of which Antonio often shopped in to shower Lovino with gifts. Like the gold locket laying around his neck and small diamond earrings Lovino had gotten his ears pierced just to wear. Antonio even bought so many roses, they had a glass bowl in the house where Lovino would cut the dying flower off and save it dried.

The street was lively and jovial as always. Love Town was the town where a prince woke Snow White from death, and with their love being so strong it blessed the land making it the place where everyone falls in love. Even if you fall in love with someone who doesn't love you, apparently.

Antonio and Lovino walked in front, chatting lightly holding hands. Dimas walked behind and tried to listen in on the townsfolk, desperately trying to avoid looking at the happy couple.

"The tax on sugar was raised again." Dimas overheard.

"Again? that's the third time this year!"

They crossed the street, as more people filled his ears.

"I think we should get married!"

"Can you believe he lost all his money in one game? That's the last he'll gamble I bet."

"I heard news that Trolls have occupied another town in the north. I have a cousin up there."

"What is the queen even doing?"

"Who knows... she's gone mad some say."

"I heard Gavin was arrested yesterday. Said his garlic allergy made him a vampire. Could you imagine Gavin with fangs?"

"That'll be 2 coins!"

They had entered the market now. Vendors selling food, flowers, art and many other things were set up shouting and selling their goods. Colors and smells were every way, it was enough to make a wolf get a little over stimulated.

"I'm gonna go get a newspaper and pick up some stuff for work. You two can handle food shopping right?" Dimas asked

"Mhmm. we got it! We'll see you at home ok?" Antonio said.

"Yeah. Careful." Dimas said before finding his way to a news stand. He glanced at the front page and gave a heavy sigh. It read in bold letters;

 **Queen has finally made the capture and imprisonment of any non human sentient legal.**

 _Today our Queen has made it legal to be imprisoned if you are a non human. Hunters have been let loose in all major cities and woods to hunt down the vermin and lock them up. Most will be headed to Mermaid Island Prison to rot._

Dimas couldn't read it anymore. He and Antonio were going to have to be a lot more careful.

Meanwhile, Lovino grabbed a basket and dragged Antonio to the first stand. He picked out few zucchini, eggplants and squash. Antonio gently sniffed a few tomatoes putting the ones he deemed to be the best in the basket.

"Are you making a big dinner again Lovino?" The shop owner, Eduard asked. "I hope you invite Toris, Raivis and myself next time, your food is very tasty."

"Not this time." Lovino said. "This is a dinner for Antonio and me. But I'll have Dimas bring you guys left overs if we have any."

"A romantic dinner?" Eduard asked.

"Mhmm~ It's a special occasion." Antonio whispered "I'm gonna ask Lovi to marry 'll really surprise him."

"It's not a surprise if I know about it." Lovino said with a chuckle.

"Who said that was the surprise? Maybe it's a clever ploy to really surprise you~" Antonio said and kissed his cheek, his tail wagging under his jacket gently. A woman glanced at Antonio and raised a brow.

"WOLF!" A woman screamed. Dimas turned to look. Antonio's hat had been torn off his head. People screamed. And guards crowded him in seconds. Lovino tossed off to the side, hitting the ground. Dimas rushed to his side picking him up.

"Antonio!" Lovino yelled.

"We can't help him right now." Dimas said quietly. "We'll break him out later. Doing anything now will only get us in trouble too."

Lovino whimpered, reaching out in vain catching Antonio's eye as he was dragged off. He mouthed to Lovino.

 _I love you._


	2. Chapter 2

TW: Rape mention and threaten.

Lovino wouldn't stop crying. He sat on the couch in Francis' house crying his eyes out. Francis paced angrily, as Arthur sat thinking hard. Dimas watched the three of them desperately trying to helpful.

"How dare... That queen..." Francis muttered. "I have a friend in the guard... If we head down and explain..."

"Explain what?" Arthur asked. "That Antonio is isn't a wolf and just happens to have ears and a tail."

"Well..." Francis said softly.

"Unfortunately, Antonio is breaking the law by existing. So are you." He pointed to Dimas. "I would lay low for a while."

"But..." Lovino whimpered. Dimas sat next to him, slowing rubbing his back. "What about... Toni..."

"The only thing you could do is break him out." Arthur said. "Which would not be easy but-"

"How do I do it?" Lovino asked looking up. "How do I save him?"

"You would need to break him out of Mermaid Island." Arthur said. "It's a prison on the south side. It sits in the middle of a bay. Mermaid bay. Part of the Island's defense is all the mermaids living in it's waters. They prevent prisoners from swimming away. The only way on or off is by sky or a closed ship."

"A closed ship? Like with walls?" Dimas asked

"So the mermaids don't drag you off." Arthur said in a low voice. "He's probably already on his way. They don't waste their time by keeping wolves in regular jail. He could easily break out."

"Mark it on a map." Lovino said "I'll need to pack up for the trip."

"Lovino you aren't going anywhere." Dimas said. "Antonio would want you to be safe. Stay here with Francis and I'll get him."

"Why, so you can get captured too? Dimas you're the one who's in danger. You should stay here, and wear Antonio's ring. I'll go get him."

"I have a weapon."

"So do I. And shoes that make me and one other person invisible. I already have a plan. Get to the prison, go invisable, get on one of the boats, find Antonio, get a key and take him out the same way I came in."

"I..." It was a good plan. "I'm going with you at least. I'll protect you on the way there. Besides, people know Antonio and I are brothers. It doesn't take a lot to figure out I'm a wolf. The farther from here I get, the better."

"I..." Lovino said softly.

"Dimas is right." Francis said after a moment. "He should get out of here."

"Take this map." Arthur said. "I marked the Prison on it."

"Thank you..." Lovino said folding it up and putting it away. "I'll bring him back."

"I hope so." Francis said. "Good luck."

Lovino nodded and left his house, with Dimas in tow. They got back to the apartment and packed up some food and clothes. Dimas packed his sword, his stone and slipped Antonio's ring on his finger turning into a human. As Dimas prepared to go, a dark thought burned in the back of his mind.

 _We could never get him. Lovino could be mine._

But he would never do that.

"Dimas." Lovino said coming into his room. He looked a little pale. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah. I'm ready." He said standing. "What should we do with Toni's ax?"

"Nothing." Lovino said. "We can't move it. It will be here for him when he gets back."

"Lovino, what if we can't save him?"

"We have to." Lovino said and locked the door to the house.

They left the town in the middle of the night. Lovino lead the way looking at the map, a look of determination on his face. He was going to get Antonio back no matter what.

Antonio wasn't even taken to the small Jail in Love Town. He was thrown into the back of a carriage. His hands bound by silver, he was unable to escape. He managed to get on his knees before the carriage started. He nearly fell over again, but was able to keep himself steady by leaning on the wall.

"I haven't done anything wrong!" He yelled, knowing it wouldn't make a difference. "Where are you taking me! I have a right to a trial!" He yelled. he gave a sigh a laid down. It was going to be a long journey.

Each day, he was awoken by someone throwing a slab of raw meat into the back with him. He never touched it. For two whole days he stayed still in the back. Until he was ripped out by a large man. He was about the size of Antonio. He would have fought back if the silver hadn't been weighing him down. The man pushed him into a line up with other men and woman. Soon after they were all pushed into a boat surrounded by walls.

The ship sailed slowly across the water. Antonio glanced around trying to get a feel for his surroundings. All the men and woman looked poor, aside from one who stood out for his white hair. Antonio was sure he had seen him before... The ship came to a halt, and all the prisoners were shuffled out and into a large building Antonio figured was their prison. The guards made them line up next to each other.

A man approached him, he was dressed better than the rest of the guards. He had light blonde hair and pale skin and was very tall. He gave Antonio and the others a chilling smile. "Hello." He said cheerily. "I am Ivan. But you will call me sir, or you're gonna have a bad time. Now, I will ask you for a name and you will give it to me. Let's start with this little guy, eh?"

"I'm Peter..." A small voice said. Antonio looked down the line horrified as he saw a young boy. He couldn't have been older than 12.

"Peter?" Ivan asked. "That's a nice name. You must have done something bad to end up here Peter. You're so young~"

"I didn't do anythin-" Ivan cut him off and smacked the boy across the face so hard he fell over. Ivan smiled.

"You a bad boy Peter. You will learn to see that."

"You can't just hit him. He's a kid!" A man said. It was the man with white hair. Ivan turned to him and smile.

"And who might you be?"

"Gilbert. Gilbert Beheilshidmt. I was the royal castle historian until the Queen decided red eyes that come with Albinoism also means vampire."

"An Albino Vampire?" He laughed "Hah. You know what happens to be very bad for vampires and Albinos?" He smiled "The sun!" He smiled brightly. He turned and found a pair of siblings. A tall man with blond hair that stood up and a woman with golden brown hair that fell in curls. "And who might you two be?"

"I'm Emma..." The woman said softly. "This is Lars."

"Emma you are very pretty. I bet you had lots of boys coming after you begging for your hand in marriage. Such a pity. I'm sure you'll be a favorite among the guards." He said. Lars growled. "Don't worry Lars. I'll make sure that you'll be there to watch her every time."

Antonio felt a wave of nausea. This man was sick. A sick bastard who liked to watch people suffer. He turned his cold eyes onto Antonio. Antonio glared back.

"You know. Many of these men and women are here for no good reason. Many of them have not broken any law, and are only thought to have. Which is fine by me. Because I know they have sinned beyond what the law can stop. But you... You're the real thing." Antonio glared. "A wolf." All eyes were on him. Antonio snarled allowing his eyes to glow. "A monster."

"No more than you." Antonio said. "I would never hurt innocent people." He glanced at Peter who still lay on the floor, giving quiet sobs. "I'm a beast. Not a monster."

"Hah! That's very funny but Mr. Wolf, have you ever killed a man?"

"Have you?" Antonio asked.

"Touche, Mr. Wolf. Touche." Ivan smiled. "Take these prisoners away and lock them up. I'm tired of looking at them. And make sure that Vampire is left out in the sun for a while. I want to see him burn a bit."

Antonio glared as Ivan walked away. This was bad. Very bad.


	3. Chapter 3

**TW None**

"Lovino. We should sleep." Dimas said keeping up with the smaller man. Lovino didn't answer, but kept his hand around the locket hanging from his neck. "Lovino, you can't help him by not sleeping." Dimas put a hand on his shoulder but Lovino shrugged it off and kept moving. "Lovino." He said holding him still.

"What?" Lovino growled.

"You need to stop. You need food and rest." Dimas said. "Or you'll get sick and never make it. Or die. What would Antonio do if you died?" This seemed to make Lovino understand. He nodded and sighed.

"I just want him safe." Lovino said, and gave a quiet sob.

"I know... I want to save him too..." Dimas said, and without thinking brought Lovino into a hug. Lovino leaned on his chest and cried into him softly. Dimas looked down and bit his lip. This was wrong. He held Lovino closer, taking in his scent. He smelled like something sickeningly sweet. This was bad... "Shhh..." Dimas said softly. "Lets find a place to settle down for the night." He said. Lovino nodded and let him lead him to a soft patch of dirt. Dimas stripped down and turned into a wolf. Lovino laid his head on Dimas like a pillow.

"You feel like Toni..." He mumbled softly petting his fur. Dimas nearly gave a whimper. Lovino curled up and was asleep in minutes.

The next morning Dimas cooked up a small breakfast with some egg he found. Lovino woke up once he smelled it cooking. Tear streaks stained his cheeks. He had been crying in his sleep.

"We're gonna get him back." Dimas comforted. Lovino nodded and ate two platefuls. They packed up and headed onwards, with Lovino leading the way. He held out the map and dictated which way they had to go.

"We can cut our time in half by going through this part of the woods." He said pointing on the map.

"I'm not so sure. That's the Pine Grotto Woods. People get lost in there."

"Really? Toni and I got through just fine. It's where we found the lost Gingerbread house of Hansel and Gretel." Lovino said.

"Yeah, but you two were guided on a mythical quest. This is just traveling. We're bound to get lost."

"But we have a map. And your stone, which is from Hansel and Gretel."

"But that just leads me to what I want most." Dimas said

"Which right now is to save Toni." He said and lead on. "Come on, we're not far." Lovino walked out in front of Dimas, who gripped to stone in his pocket, the arrow pointing forward. Lovino led them to the start of a twisted forest, with trees taller than they could see. "Let's go." And Lovino dove in without fear.

Dimas traveled behind keeping close to Lovino, his hand laying over his sword. He had a terrible feeling... As they traveled deeper into the forest, the light began to fade. Even though it was still morning, the trees prevented almost all the sun from coming down to the bottom. Lovino felt a shiver go down his spine but marched on despite his fear. He had to. For Antonio.

"Lovino my animal instincts are going off..." Dimas said softly.

"You're human right now." Lovino said. "You don't have any."

"I took the ring off once we left the city." Dimas said "Seriously Lovino we need to get out of here-" Dimas cut himself off. A glowing figure stood a few yards away from them.

It was a man who seemed to glow against the dark trees, his long coat flowing around him, yet he stood still. He made a step towards them, but his feet didn't touch the ground like he were a ghost. He was suddenly inches from Lovino's face. The man's entire body was white and grey, a large hat over his head, a scarf covering his lower face and a mask covering his eyes. But there were no eyes behind that familiar mask.

"Sadiq...?" Lovino asked. The ghostly figure didn't move. Lovino took a step back. Sadiq's hands wrapped around his neck, strangling him in an instant. Dimas pulled his sword through Sadiq's arm breaking him from Lovino.

"RUN!" Dimas yelled pulling Lovino along. Dimas started stripping as they ran and stowed his clothes before turning into a great wolf and pulling Lovino on his back, running deeper into the woods. Lovino glanced back. Sadiq was moving quickly, his coat billowing in the wind as he flew after them.

"Dimas run faster! He's gaining on us!" Lovino yelled and gripped his fur. Dimas leaned down and ran faster. Lovino glanced back at Sadiq. He had disappeared. "He's gone." Dimas came to a stop and turned back into a man. "How could..." Lovino said softly, feeling his neck. He tried to kill me..."

"That... was a spector. A very rare type of ghost. Sometimes murder victims come back as ghosts who only wish to kill their murderers. Supposedly if they succeed, they get that person's life." Dimas explained. "It seems that's what has happened to our dear friend Sadiq."

"Oh..." Lovino said softly. It was hard to think of Sadiq as a murder victim. But it was true. Lovino had murdered him in self defense. A scratch across the face with a poisoned comb... "Can we stop him?"

"There's gotta be a way. But they can't form too often. They'll run out of energy. And Sadiq looks like he used most of his. It'll be a while before we see him again." Dimas sighed and started to get redressed. "What way now?"

"I don't know." Lovino said honestly. "I dropped the map... And I have no idea which way you took us."

"We're lost." Dimas said. Lovino nodded, tears welling up again. "Hey, don't cry. We have that stone-"

"Right..." Lovino said, rubbing his neck. "Pull it out and lead on."

Dimas nodded and pulled it out. He looked at it, then too Lovino. He bit his lip. "We go forward." He stowed the rock not letting Lovino see. "Let's get going."

Antonio was tossed into a cell. It was small and only had a small bowel and a stack of hay. They had taken his clothes, and given him rags that smelled of dust, and most demeaning of all... They put a silver collar around his neck. It was like he was a dog... He sat on the hay and looked to the cells on either side. Three of four walls where iron bars each leading to someone's cell. On his right was Peter, the small boy who had curled up on his hay stack and sobbed. On his left Lars, the brother who growled at Ivan. There was a cell across from him but that was empty.

"Peter, right?" Antonio said softly. Peter gave him a terrified look before hugging himself closer. "Peter, it's ok I won't hurt you. Hell, I can't. They put some Silver on me, so I can't do a damn thing." Peter glanced up "I'm Antonio. Does it still hurt?" He asked. Peter put a hand to his cheek, a bright red hand print was still fading. "Come here. It's a little gross but Wolf spit can make wounds feel bit better." Peter thought for a moment and crawled over. "Hold still." Antonio gave his hand a big lick and rubbed his cheek slowly through the bars. At first Peter tried to jerk back but relaxed after a moment. "See? Feels better huh?"

"Yeah..." Antonio removed his hand "Antonio... you're really a werewolf?" Peter asked.

"Nope. Just a wolf. Werewolves are people who turn into wolves under the full moon. I'm a wolf who can look like a man whenever I like. 'cept I got my ears and a tail."

"So you're not human?" Peter asked.

"Sorta. Wolves like me are only boys so my mom was a human. But any wolf like me will tell you the same." He gave him a sharped tooth grin. "Don't be scared Peter." He nodded. "How old are you?"

"11." Peter said "And a half."

"Ooh, very nice." Antonio said. "I'm sorry you were dragged here. You don't deserve this. You're a good kid."

"I..." Peter looked down and blushed.

"Don't worry though. I'll protect you, I promise." Antonio said.

"Really?" Peter asked.

"Yeah. I will." Antonio smiled. "Listen, why don't you lay down, and get some rest. Who knows what tomorrow has in store." Peter nodded and got up and laid on his hay. "Night."

"Night Antonio..." Peter said softly. Antonio laid down on his own, his thoughts going to Lovino. He must have been freaking out...

 _Don't worry Lovi. I'll figure a way to get out of here..._


	4. Chapter 4

**TW: Sunburn Idk it's bad**

Lovino and Dimas traveled through the woods all day and night only stopping to sleep and eat. As they traveled they spoke lightly and Lovino couldn't help but compare Antonio and Dimas. They had the same laugh. The same smile. However Dimas was much more coarse than Antonio could ever be. Antonio was sweet and soft, ever kind despite his dangerous nature. Dimas on the other hand was rough, a little mean but it was part of his allure.

He was a bit taller than Antonio, a bit manlier. But Antonio was kinder, and easier to talk to. Another big difference was Dimas' long ponytail that hung down his back, swaying as he walked.

"Hey Dimas?" Lovino asked eyeing a strange looking rock.

"What's up?" He asked stowing away his stone.

"Why do you have a ponytail?" Lovino asked. "Is it just for looks or what?"

"No. It's for mom. My mom had the most beautiful long hair. She would let me play with it when Toni and I were pups. Anyway, she was murdered years ago and I haven't cut it since." Dimas said with a shrug. "It's a tribute to her."

"I'm sorry..." Lovino said softly. "That's awful, about your mom I mean."

"Yeah well, it was a while ago. It still hurts but... It's ok. they guy that killed her was found dead a few years ago near our village. Looked like he's been murdered too."

"Really?" Lovino asked. "Sounds like an ironic death."

"Yeah. They found he had been strangled by someone." They made a small turn.

"Hmm..." Lovino thought for a moment. "Did Antonio try to grow his hair too?"

"For a while. He settled for telling stories like she told us after a while though. He's about as good at it as she was." He gave a small laugh. Lovino looked to the side and stopped, spotting a strange looking rock.

"Dimas, we passed that rock already." Lovino said "Are you sure we're heading the right way?" He asked.

"Yeah... We are." Dimas said his fist around the rock.

"Let me see that stone of yours." Lovino said. "I think you're reading it wrong." Lovino reached out for it. "I really don't want to waste another night in these woods."

"Lovino, I got it. Besides it only works for me." Dimas argued.

"So hold it out in your hand and let me see." Lovino demanded.

"No." Dimas growled.

"No?"

"That's right."

"Why the hell not?" Lovino asked. "I bet I could get us on track again." He said.

"I don't think so."

Lovino glared and grabbed his wrist. "Let me see." Dimas pulled back but dragged Lovino with him.

"Let go!" Dimas growled trying to push him off.

"Not until you let me see that stone! I need to make sure we're going the right way!" He yelled and pulled his hand down. "Now open your hand." Dimas looked away, and loosened his fingers but didn't open it. Lovino glared and opened his hand. It pointed forward to Lovino.

"See?" Dimas said and sighed. Lovino looked down at the arrow and moved aside. His eyes widened when the arrow followed him. He moved the other way but no matter where we went the arrow pointed to him. "It points to what I want most..." Dimas said not meeting Lovino's eyes. He gave a dry laugh. "Hilarious, right. I'm suppose to rescue my baby brother but here I am..." he couldn't finish the sentence.

Lovino's face was unreadable. Thoughts were flying through his mind. How could they find Antonio if Dimas' stone would point to Lovino. If Dimas had Lovino would it point to Antonio? Lovino bit his lip. He couldn't do that... It would break both of their hearts. But it was to save Antonio. Could Antonio really complain if it was to save him? And what of Dimas? It would break him and drive a wedge between him and his brother. But, Lovino supposed, a sad Antonio was better than a dead and imprisoned one.

"Dimas." Lovino said, looking up at him "I had no idea you felt that way." Dimas glanced at him for a moment.

"It doesn't matter you love Antonio."

"I do. A lot." Lovino said softly. "And I'd do anything to save him but... I can't say I don't have feelings for you."

Dimas' heart beat rose. He looked down at Lovino. Did he mean...?

"Dimas, we still need to save Antonio but..." He pressed a hand to his chest "I think..." He faltered for a moment. Dimas pressed his hand over Lovino's.

"We do. He's my brother... And he loves you. Lovino... What happens when we find him. It doesn't matter if you have feelings for me, I know you'll pick Antonio."

"I... Who says?" Lovino said not quite meeting his eyes. "We can figure that out once he's safe... but..." Lovino glanced at the stone. He bit his lip. "Dimas, I'm in love with you."

"You mean that?" Dimas asked.

"I yes... I do. I have a lot feelings that are all mixed up but... yes." Dimas pressed Lovino into the tree behind him.

"What about Antonio?"

"I love him too. but... Dimas you're..." Lovino glanced at the stone again quickly.

"Oh Lovino... I love you." Dimas took his hand and pressed a kiss on his lips. Lovino was slightly taken aback. It was almost like kissing Antonio...

He kissed back, grinning into the kiss as the arrow changed direction.

Antonio was awoken that next morning by guards banging pieces of metal on all the bars. Antonio sat up slowly. They unlocked all the cells as they went but instructed them to stay inside, violators would be thrown to the mermaids. Antonio stood and waiting until they were instructed to come out. Guards lead them from their cells down to the breakfast hall to food. They were each given a bowl of an unidentified soup. Antonio ended up sitting between Peter and Lars, across from Lars sat his sister Emma, and a couple of blond men. The seat directly across from Antonio sat Gilbert, who looked red as a beat.

"Oh my." Antonio said "How long did they leave you out there.

"Well, all day yesterday. And all night. About 18 hours. Most of which were full of sun." He cringed each time he moved, his skin looking tight and painful. Parts on his arms were starting to peal. "That stupid..."

"Hey, sh." Antonio said "Be an ass to him and he'll throw you out there again."

"You back talked him just fine." Lars said "He didn't say shit to you."

"Yeah well... Not yet." Antonio muttered.

"You're the wolf." One of the blond boys said.

"Tino..." The taller of the two said softly.

"I am." Antonio said with a grin. "Maybe that's why. He thinks I'm a real criminal and only likes to beat the shit out the innocent." He said softly and rubbed Peter's back. The tall blond glared.

"Maybe." Tino said softly. "Are you a criminal? You said you killed someone."

"I haven't. Killed plenty of sheep. Never a person." Antonio said. "And I never said I did. I asked him if he had."

"But you are a monster." Lars said with a glare.

"Nope." Antonio responded with a shrug. "I wouldn't say so."

"You're not human." the tall blond said.

"Berwald is right." Tino said

"I'm gonna be sick..." Gilbert said softly

"So?" Peter asked. "He's been super nice." Peter crossed his arms and leaned on Antonio. "He's probably in a lot of pain too. Does that collar hurt?" Peter asked. Antonio looked a little flustered but nodded.

"It's starting to irritate my skin." He showed his wrists where he had been bound. They were still red. "It'll take a while before it gets too bad. And even by then I'll be used to it. I think."

"They have a torture device on you?" Emma asked

"Sorta. It stops me from changing form. Not sure what effect it'll have on me during a full moon though... But we'll cross that bridge when we come it." He sighed. "Anyway, since for the moment Ivan seems to not want to beat the shit out of me as much as you guys, I'll stick up for you. Or anyone really."

Gilbert suddenly puked off to the side. "Fuck..."

"Sure.." Lars muttered leaning back from the mess."We'll see won't we then?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Tw: Homophobia**

It took three days to get out of the woods. Even with the stone now pointing in the right direction it took a while. Dimas held it out in his palm and sighed. "I think we're getting close." He reached down to take Lovino's hand. Lovino moved it a bit, trying to play dumb.

"Good. The sooner we get there the better." he stroked the locket gently "We should stop for the night. Could you get some firewood, sweetie." he added Dimas nodded.

"Sure. I'll be back." he pressed a kiss to Lovino's lips, before turning to find wood. Lovino sighed and sat down opening the locket. One the left, an engraving read _Lovino, I love you_. And on the right was a small portrait of Lovino laying in a casket with Antonio leaning on the side looking at him lovingly. Lovino blushed remembering when they had gotten it down on their last journey. After they got back to Love Town, they had found it hanging in a shop. The painter had told them it was one of his best work because of the love that was present that day. He happily made them several copies for free as long as he could keep the original.

Little did Lovino know that Antonio ordered a small one to fit in the locket... It was such a sweet surprise when he got it, he cried happy tears all over Antonio's fancy shirt and made the other people in the restaurant stare fondly at the loving couple. Lovino brought it to his chest tears welling up.

What was he doing? Cheating on Antonio with his own brother. Part of Lovino reminded himself that it was too simply get them out of the woods. And they were out now which meant he could break things off with Dimas. But another part of Lovino spoke up. Why not do it later? Dimas was a good kisser and gave Lovino butterflies with each kiss. He was so hot and rugged... Lovino shook his head. He loved Antonio, more than anything. But he did certainly have his fair share of lust for Dimas...

Dimas gathered up wood for fire, thinking deeply. He wasn't an idiot. For a few days he had allowed himself to remain ignorant. Letting himself just stop on the path and pull Lovino in for kisses that more heated then perhaps they should have been. He almost wanted to stay lost in those woods forever and be able to flirtatiously grab Lovino's ass and thighs...

But he had to rescue Antonio. Even though he knew Lovino would choose Antonio the moment he saw him... No matter how much Dimas loved Lovino he couldn't abandon Antonio like that. He came back with the firewood, glancing at Lovino. He had been crying again...

"He's... I..." Dimas started. He set the wood down and leaned in front of Lovino, cupping his cheek and kissing his tears gently. Lovino blushed but didn't stop him Dimas pressed a kiss to his lips. Lovino whimpered but kissed back softly. Dimas pressed closer and slide his little cape off him. Lovino pulled back suddenly.

"No... Not yet." Dimas sighed.

"I know." He shook his head. "I guess I'm just trying to make the most with what time I had left."

Lovino bit his lip and sighed. This was so wrong. He pulled Dimas back in for a kiss, a heat so familiar yet foreign rising in his stomach. Dimas wasted no time in kissing back eagerly, and pressed Lovino to the ground.

"Not... Not all the way..." Lovino whimpered.

"No... I won't." Dimas promised and pulled at Lovino's shorts.

Antonio had stayed true to his word. Each time he saw Ivan begin to do something awful to an inmate, Antonio would always step in. Ivan seemed to enjoy it, purposefully egging on people in front of him.

"Ah, Berwald and Tino. You two are married, yes?" Ivan asked on cleaning day, where the inmates had to clean the prison.

"Yes." Berwald said with gritted teeth

"Very interesting... You know why you were brought here?" He asks "Because you two are an abomination." He says with a wide grin. "Is Tino a woman like you make him be? Perhaps I'll have to test him out myself-"

"Ivan." Antonio interrupted, holding a broom. "Tino isn't a woman."

"Ah, Antonio. My favorite little wolf cub. What do you make of these two men living together?"

"Nothing. Because I have a boyfriend at home." Antonio said. "I was going to ask him to marry me before being a wolf was suddenly illegal."

"Hah!" Ivan laughed and clapped Antonio on the shoulder "Interesting. Seems like you have more sin than I thought young Antonio. If you weren't so valuable I'd love to take you apart and see how you tick." Ivan continued to laugh as he walked off.

"I...? What?" Antonio asked aloud. "Guess that sorta explains why he's not a dick to me. He can't be for some odd reason..."

"I wonder what valuable means." Tino asked.

"I have a few guesses..." Antonio mumbled. "But I can't be sure." Just as he said this a bell rang through the prison. "Dinner time. Come on, let's get some food."

In the days he had been in the prison, Antonio quickly became a figure of authority among the other inmates. People flocked to him for help, and what to do. Especially younger kids. Peter wasn't the only child in the prison. A young girl named Wendy who often talked of her pink hood had been taken with a little girl and her older brother Lili and Vash stuck close to him, Vash saw that Antonio as safety from Ivan. Another married couple came to Antonio for help, Elizabeta and her husband Roderich, for Ivan had taken a liking to calling Roderich the woman in their relationship and threatened to beat the man into him. They, along with Peter, Lars Emma, Gilbert, Berwald and Tino stayed close to him at diner and other times to eat or when they were working.

The table Antonio ate at was full of these people staying close for protection. He set his soup down, with Peter right next to him, and Wendy on his other side.

"Mr. Antonio will you tell us a story?" Peter asked "I heard you mention you like them."

"I do." He said. Lili perked up from the other side of the table at the prospect of a story. "What story do you want to hear?"

"One I've never heard before." Peter said with a smile. Antonio smiled

"I have just the one, and I promise you've never heard this story. Even though it's 100 percent true!" Wendy leaned in.

"True stories are boring!" She pouted.

"Not this one." Antonio assured. "This one has romance, magic and even a dragon!" Gilbert gave a snort from across the table.

"Dragons are extinct." He said, his skin was finally looking better, the redness fading.

"Well, they certainly are now. Because this dragon was slain." Antonio said with a smirk. "Once upon a time there was a handsome young boy in a red cape bringing a basket of goodies to his grandfather in the woods. However, he ran into a very good looking wolf. The chatted a bit, and Wolf learned the young boy's name. Lovino. So Lovino and Wolf becomes friends. However, they are cut short by an evil Woodsmen, who was in love with Lovino and he chased them until they fell down a hill into a pumpkin patch where they found Cinderella's lost slipper and as a joke Wolf slipped it onto Lovino's foot and it fit perfectly. This, started an old magic quest that would lead them from place to place until they found an ancient treasure."

"The hero's treasure?" Gilbert asked.

"You've heard of it?" Elizabeta asked, she and many others had been listening in.

"Yeah. it's a real thing. Old Kings and Queens buried their shit in a cave someplace and the only way to find it is through some bullshit quest, but people have been looking for years."

"But Wolf found it, right?" Lili asked.

"Spoilers." Antonio said. And he continued on with his story, about how they crossed into the beanstalk forest.

"That's also real." Gilbert interrupted. "Are you telling me these people inadvertently caused a small war?" Gilbert asked.

"Yes, but they'll get around to fixing it. It's on their list, trust me." He smiled and continued telling his tale, getting to the part of the sheep herding village.

"Wait." Vash said cutting in "That happened." He said "I was on that hunt."

"You lived in that village?" Antonio asked. "Sorry to cause problems. Don't worry all that Wolf got was a chicken." The kid's eyes grew bigger as the adults confirmed the story Antonio was telling. He got to the part about love town. "And finally, they kissed and admitted their love for each other." Lili blushed leaning on her hands. At this point many of the other prisoners and guards had quieted to hear Antonio's tale. "But the evil Woodsmen shot Wolf, right here with a silver arrow." He pulled down his shirt showing the scar.

Everyone gasped. Antonio grinned and carried on. "And he dragged poor Lovino away."

"Wait." Roderich said. "I heard about that. A man got shot while getting a painting done..."

"Yep." And Antonio continued to the part about saving Lovino from the tower, and how his hair had grown. To cutting it off and Dimas, Wolf's brother coming in. Then he talked about the Cinderella Ball and what happened.

"I was there!" Gilbert said.

"I'm getting to that. You're part of the story. Dimas had help figuring out the clue from the castle historian who showed him all the paintings while Wolf and Lovino danced the night away."

"No fucking way..." Gilbert breathed. "This is a true story."

"Mhmm. So-" Antonio continued. He told them of the swamp, the climb, the cave and the inner chamber. He told them about the dragon fight. Everyone was listening now. Even Ivan seemed to take great interest in the story. He told them about the Seven Heroes, and his gifts. And How Lovino got the Woodsmen and their escape. "So, Wolf, Lovi and Dimas moved to Love Town for a while to take a break before handing their next adventure. And they lived, for a while happily, ever until now. And that's my story."

Everyone clapped, and the kids cheered.

"What a tale. Perfect thing for us to think about as we go to bed." Ivan said with a smirk. "I knew you were special Antonio. This just proves me right."

And Ivan smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

**TW; Gore**

Lovino sat down on the shore. He could hardly believe it. They had made it to the prison. Antonio was just beyond this bay. He was so close. He wondered if Antonio could tell he was nearby. Dimas sat down next to him as the sun set.

"There isn't boat going until tomorrow. And it's coming from the Island to the mainland and that's the last one for a few weeks." Dimas said. "I snagged a couple of their records." He held it up.

"So we find a way over, and get Antonio just in time to ride back invisible on the one coming to the mainland." Lovino said "We're gonna need a small boat."

"Lovino that really isn't a good idea." Dimas warned. "This water is full of mermaids... And they are terrifying. They hate humans and will tear you apart."

"Why?" Lovino asked.

"Because of the little mermaid. Years ago, there was a young mermaid who fell in love with a prince from the land. And while he was out sailing, his ship sunk. So she saved him and brought him to land. But he woke up in the arms of a young maiden from a near by village before passing out again, but he had fallen for her. So the little mermaid now in love with the prince went to the sea witch and begged for legs. In return, the witch made her cut out her tongue. So she did. The mermaid came to land and was found by the Prince who for a moment thought she was the girl he had fallen for. But she wasn't. Either way he took her back to his castle and they became friends, good friends. To the point where the Prince was about to give up on his search for his dream girl and just marry the mermaid.

"But a day before they were to wed, the girl from the village was found. The prince took one look at her and he was in love. They married instead. The mermaid was heartbroken and wanted to return to the sea. She tried everything, even sewing her legs back together. Her mermaid sisters saw what pain she was in and begged the sea witch to turn her back. So the witch gave them a knife made from the spine of a whale and said if the mermaid stabbed her love and his wife she could return to the sea. The sisters gave her the knife and told her what to do. The mermaid crept into their bedroom, and took one look at their sleeping faces. She couldn't do it. She loved him being happy more than anything. So she came back here to this beach and stood in the water and stabbed herself. Her body turned into sea foam and they say her soul guards men in love. But her mermaid sisters became twisted in hate, and blamed all humans for this crime. They changed and vowed to tear any human they could apart until nothing was left but sea foam." Dimas finished.

"That's... awful. The poor mermaid. Why didn't the prince just love her?" Lovino asked. Dimas was about to say something before he looked down at Lovino. He sighed.

"Because he couldn't help who he loved. He even tried to love the mermaid because he thought he should. The mermaid, when she was given the chance to be happy instead gave it to the prince because... Because she loved him and that's what love is like. You sacrifice things for the ones you love."

"Yeah..." Lovino said and sighed.

"We gotta find a boat." Dimas said after a moment. "We'll set sail in the morning. Probably a lot safer." He stood and offered a hand to Lovino. "Come on." He lead the way back to the nearest village.

Antonio had no idea why he had been taken down to the Warden's office. The guard pushed him inside. Ivan sat at his desk, his ever present smile curled higher than normal. "Please, Antonio. Sit down." He said and offered him the seat in front of him. Antonio sat and leaned back. "I'm sure you're wondering why I called you in. Well you see Antonio... The queen has taken a special interest in you. As well as your older brother and little boyfriend." Antonio's eyes narrowed. "You see, your little story has struck quite a cord with her. And she would like to speak with you. I told her, she would have to wait until I was done with you. There's a full moon coming, and I have a few cells to clean out." Ivan grinned "Speaking of!" He leaned over and unlocked the silver collar around Antonio's neck. "I trust you to not do anything rash until then. Unless you'd rather watch all those people die?"

"You... You monster..." Antonio said his hand rubbing the red mark around his neck, his body relieved to have it off.

"Oh Antonio. In a few days, you'll be the monster." Ivan grinned. "After which, you'll be shipped out to the queen and she'll do with you as she pleases."

"You-" Antonio stood up.

"Sir-" a guard said from the door. "We have a violator."

"Oh?" Ivan asked his smile growing bigger. "Good. It's been too long since we fed the mermaids." He stood. "Come Antonio. Let's get the other and head to the beach."

All the prisoners were lead to the beach outside the prison. The sun had set so the only light were the torches the guards had lit. Ivan turned to the crowd with Antonio in the front. He grinned.

"There has been a violator. One of my rules has been broken. He has stolen from our kitchen. So, he shall receive the harshest punishment there is on my island. Bring the violator forward." A guard dragged Peter by the hair. He cried and thrashed in his hand.

"No!" Antonio cried coming forward.

Ivan had him thrown at his feet, and was handed a riding crop. "Remove your shirt boy." Ivan said, his grin growing wider. Peter didn't move, crying into the ground. Ivan hit the riding crop across his face. "Stupid boy." He said hitting him in the back so hard he ripped his shirt. Peter sobbed crying out in pain. Antonio leaned forward growling, but Ivan only grinned, knowing Antonio couldn't try anything without risking other lives. Ivn continued to beat Peter until his hair came out of place. Once Peter was bloodied and bruised he picked him up but the arm. "Let's feed them."

"You can't! Let me go instead." Antonio begged

"Oh Antonio you know I can't let you do that. But I'm more than willing to trade a life for a life." He said with a grin. "If you pick another target, I'll be happy to send them off instead." Peter cried helplessly.

"You expect me to choose someone to die?" He asked "You're sick." Antonio yelled baring his fangs his mouth turning into more of a snout.

"Hah. So I am. Now watch it Toni, I gave you a privilege by taking that collar off. But if you go wolf on me others will pay... But since you're not picking that means you want poor Peter here to die?" Peter gave a cry.

"I'll do it." Berwald said stepping forward.

"No!" Tino cried taking his hand. Berwald didn't respond.

"Berwald you don't have to-" Antonio started, trying to think of another way... Perhaps if he turned wolf and bit Ivan's head off...

"No. You and I both know this is the only way." He said. He turned and gave Tino one last kiss. "Don't make this be in vain." He said stepping forward. "I'll do it."

Ivan grinned. "Let the boy go." Peter was dropped and he ran right to Antonio's side. "Please, step right on this raft." He said and moved aside. Berwald fearlessly stepped on and turned to the others. Antonio saluted him. And everyone else followed, all standing there admiring the man braver than any of them. Ivan smirked and pushed the raft off the shore. Berwald never lost his balance and saluted back to the others. His raft went a few yards out until it was too dark to see any more than his outline. But they could hear.

Soft voices singing words unknown came from the sea. Antonio looked down at the waves gently crashing on the beach, heavy with seafoam. The voices sang, a mysterious and dangerous beauty to them.

Something, came out of the water and grabbed onto Berwald's raft. Hands... Hands grabbed him and dragged him down. There were no screams. No sounds. They had stopped singing. The foam on the waves turned red. Something was put back on the raft and pushed back to shore. It came slowly, but Antonio knew what it was. He covered Peter's eyes and tried to cover Tino's, but he would allow it.

"Good mermaids..." Ivan said as it washed up at his feet. He picked it up and showed it to the others.

Tino let out a shriek. Antonio held Peter closer. In Ivan's hand...

Was Berwald's head.


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm sorry. Got a little behind with school work and stuff. Should be back to normal now. No TW**

"Easy." Dimas said as they lowered the small row boat into the water. "They tend to be less active in the sun... Or so I heard." He said softly and looked over at Lovino. "Are you scared?"

"Yes." Lovino said.

"Do you want to stop?" Dimas asked.

"No."

"Before we go, real quick because we might die." Dimas started. "Do you really love me?"

"I..." Lovino started slowly. "Honestly?"

"Honestly"

"I used to think I didn't. Now I don't know how I feel." He said slowly. "But I do know that what I want right now is Antonio to be safe. We can work this out when we get out of there and we're all safe." Lovino said. "Ok?"

Dimas nodded and took Lovino's hand and helped him into the boat, and pushed the boat off the shore, and sat across from him after jumping in.

"If we stay still... they say they might not notice us." Dimas said letting the boat float on the water, only using the or to steer when necessary. Lovino glanced over the side of the boat. So far so good... And he saw one. A mermaid. She was pretty under the water with a long blue tail and a pale face. She looked up and began to sing. Lovino couldn't make out the details of her face, or understand her words but the song was beautiful. They were nearing the other shore now... they were going to make it. A pale hand came up on the boat and the mermaid pulled herself out of the water. Her face was pretty with big eyes and pretty lips and wet hair.

But she was a lie.

She sang to Lovino gently as if trying to calm a sleeping baby. Her song was so beautiful Lovino almost didn't noticed that her lips where unmoving. Almost. He leaned back unsure. And then she opened her mouth. It was not behind her lips like the face showed it to be... The entire face lifted from the chin, revealing a mouth big enough to swallow Lovino's head whole.

Lovino wanted to scream. But found he was too terrified to do it. Dimas pulled his sword from his side and cut the mermaid's head off into the boat. But she was not dead. Only angry. She sunk below and more hands grabbed at the boat. Dimas cut at their hands and Lovino used his comb to poison as many as he could. He grabbed the or and tried to move them towards the shore. It was only a few yards away... They could swim for it. Lovino grabbed Dimas and clicked his healed together and jumped into the water. They were completely invisible under the water. Lovino swam his shoes staying glued to his feet by magic. Dimas held on until they got on land, but Lovino kept a firm grip on him. They could not be seen now.

"Good thinking." Dimas said spitting out water. "Holy shit that was awful." He said looking out on the water where their boat was destroyed by the mermaids.

"Still got everything?" Lovino asked making sure he still had his comb."

"Sword, rock, ring. Yep. I got it all." They stood up and caught their breath.

"What time is the boat supposed to leave?" He asked.

"4."

"And now it's?"

"2."

"Good. We have plenty of time." Lovino said and held his comb at the ready. "Let's go." He held Dimas by the hand and dragged him along the beach until they found the entrance of the prison. Guards were standing around chatting. Mostly about last night's events.

"I'm kinda glad that guy volunteered. I don't think I could have lived with sending a kid out to the mermaids." One guard said. "But I think Ivan was disappointed."

"Course he was. You heard what that Antonio said. He's a sicko..." The other replied. "I hate this job. And Antonio's been a ray of light these last few days. How long he been here? 2 Weeks? Maybe?" He continued. "Already raised morale to the highest I've seen."

"I know. I feel bad for these people. Hardly any of them have done anything. Just being who they are... You know, I bet if left Antonio's cell unlocked and told him to have at Ivan no harm to anyone... I bet he would."

"Yeah... It'd be nice. You know Ivan wants to use him to clean the place out on the full moon?"

"We can't let him." the one guard breathed...

Dimas glanced at Lovino. They could see each other, as they were both under the spell. They crept along quietly, listening to the guards until they found Antonio's cell. They knocked out all the near by guards, grabbed a key and unlocked his door.

"Hello...?" Antonio asked. Peter and Lars from each cell looked up. Lovino clicked his heels, now visible and ran into Antonio's arm. "Lovi..?" He breathed holding him tightly to his chest. Lovino had no words, only happy tears onto his chest. "Oh Lovi... You came?" He asked tears welling in his own eyes. Lovino leaned up and kissed him, and Antonio kissed back.

"We have to go soon. There's a boat at 4 we need to catch." Lovino said and kissed him again.

"Lovi... I..." He looked around. If he escaped, Ivan would kill them for sure. But if he stayed... "If I leave, people will get hurt... But... I..."

"What?" Lars asked.

"Ivan." Antonio explained. "It happened last night." he said. "He's got me. Holding everyone over my head. He says on the full moon he's gonna use me to clea- Peter cover your ears." Antonio said. And Peter obeyed. "He's going to make me kill everyone. But if I escape he'll have you all killed anyway. Then ship me off to the queen. Because apparently she wants me."

"Toni." Dimas said. "I have an idea. You're the diplomat. I'm the crook. I stay, fool all the guards. Keep this ring in case so I don't turn. You go find the queen and you do something to get us all out of here." He said.

"Dimas-" Both Lovino and Antonio started.

"We can't all escape. Lovino can only make one other person invisible. One of us has to stay here. I'll take care of these people, you take care of the queen." He said "Give me your clothes. Now." Antonio could only nod and strip down exchanging clothes with Dimas. He took the ring and hid it in the hay, and took his sword and cut his ponytail off. Now the only true difference between the brothers was the eyes.

"Dimas, are you sure?"

"Yes. We both know this is the best way. Play to your strengths little brother."

"Promise me you'll keep them all safe." Antonio said.

"I promise." Dimas said. "Now give me a key, you two get going."

"Mr. Antonio...?" Peter asked taking his hands away from his ears. "You're leaving?"

"Yes." Antonio said and patted his head. "But you will be safe. Stay with Dimas. He will protect you just like I did. Better, because he's my big brother and he's the best at protecting." Antonio said. Peter nodded.

"Seriously, go." Dimas said. Antonio gave a look to Lars who nodded. Antonio turned to Gilbert who nodded as well. "Stay safe." Dimas said.

"You too." Lovino said and clicked his heels and took Antonio's hand, making them both disappear.

"It's time for this mermaid to turn to seafoam." Dimas said softly as he heard them go.


	8. Chapter 8

I am so sorry. Life just ate me for a while there. And ah, enjoy!

Antonio and Lovino had escaped by the boat leaving the island that day. Antonio held onto his hand tightly as they crept off the boat and ran from the dock. Once they were a safe distance Lovino clicked his heels again and brought Antonio into a hug. Antonio hugged back tightly falling to his knees.

"I missed you so much..." Antonio said softly. "I thought about you every night before bed." And pressed a kiss to Lovino. "Oh god..." He mumbled

"Toni..." Lovino was crying again. "I was so worried... I thought that maybe they killed you... or. I don't know I'm just glad you're safe." Lovino said. Antonio mindlessly pulled on his hood kissing him deeper.

"I need you..." He whispered. "Because after this everything is gotta get fucked up and I just need to be with you. Just in case." Lovino nodded.

"I have some stuff to tell you before you do anything. Because you might not want to after." Lovino said, crying harder.

"What?" Antonio asked. "I would never..."

"Antonio, Dimas... we..." Lovino cried harder.

"Dimas...?" Antonio asked before his eyes narrowed. "Why?"

"We didn't do that." Lovino said first. "Not all the way... He was never inside." He explained quickly. "That stone, we were lost. It pointed to me. the only way to make it point to you was... to make him think... After a while I think he knew... but..." Antonio sighed heavily. He understood. In the same position... He would have too.

"I'm mad. But... I understand. It doesn't change anything... I still... It's ok. But you don't have feelings for Dimas do you?"

"I'm confused Toni." Lovino said and cried harder. "No? Not like I love you. I wouldn't die for Dimas." Lovino confessed. "There are feelings."

"And you swear, on my life. That you only did it to save me?"

"Yes." Lovino answered.

"Than I forgive you." He said and kissed him. "Now let me remind you why you're with me." He said his eyes glowing yellow. Lovino bit his lip and nodded excitedly. Antonio kissed him hard, holding his face still, and biting his lip. He tore off his shirt and left him bare of only his socks and heels.

And Antonio loved him.

They lay there for hours enjoying each other. Antonio devoured Lovino several times over and did so until he could no longer stay awake. Antonio let him lay there. He had fucked all the frustration out of him. He could no longer be mad at Lovino. His intentions were pure even if his actions were not. Dimas on the other hand... Well, he'd wait and see if Dimas survived with all his friends back at the Prison. He had better.

Antonio redressed in Dimas' clothes before helping a semiconscious Lovino into his own. Antonio laid back and let Lovino lay across his chest. The poor thing was exhausted... Antonio had to focus on the task at hand. The queen. How could he convince the Queen to let all those people go...

"Antonio." A voice whispered. Antonio sat up laying Lovino down careful not to wake him. Suddenly, Antonio was freezing cold. It had started snowing... He looked for the owner of the voice and spotted Queen Snow White. "Hello again young prince." She said

"I wouldn't say Prince." Antonio said and bowed to her. "Why are you here?"

"I'm here to offer you advice. As any fairy god mother would." She said and patted his cheek. She was ice cold. "I offer you a gift." She placed it in his hand. It was a small hand mirror. "This, will show you what you need to know. But I do have advice as well. Challenge the Queen. Take her off her throne. For she is no longer human."

"Neither am I." Antonio said.

"To be human is more than what you are called. Look at all the good you have done. You are a human. You are a hero. And you must take down this evil queen." Snow White said. "Take the mirror and be careful. You will only be allowed one question. After that the mirror will shatter."

"What?"

"Be sure to ask the right question, the one that will help you the most and the mirror will give you the truth." She said. "Do it quickly. There are people nearby who wish to do you harm and I cannot hold them off for long. Challenge the queen."

"Wait, before you go can you help Dimas? He needs it."

"You wish me to help him, as angry as you are?" she asks with a smile.

"Yes. He's my brother. And there are a lot of lives at stake. Just... Help him in whatever way you can."

"I will." She said "Good luck, Antonio." And she and her snow disappeared.

Antonio could hear voices. He quickly woke Lovino and explained what was happening. Lovino stood up and nodded to Antonio. Antonio looked down at the mirror and thought for a moment. He could ask about Lovi and Dimas... Learn the whole truth... No. He trusted Lovino. And suddenly, the question hit him.

"Mirror, Mirror in my hand... Who is the fairest in the land?" The mirror changed and showed a woman with long brown hair sitting in a throne with dead eyes that were a faded green. Antonio knew her... He tried to grasp at her identity. But before he could the mirror shattered. "I knew her... I..." He suddenly knew.

"Hault! In the name of the queen!" A guard said. "You're them." He said. "You two are coming with us."

"Yes. Good. It's about time I saw her again." Antonio said softly, holding the shattered mirror close. Lovino looked up at him as the guards closed in.

"Mother..." He whispered.


	9. Chapter 9

Tw: gore, death

Gilbert had explained everything to Dimas. He explained Ivan and all the things he had done. Once he finished, Dimas just stood there dumbstruck.

"Kind of reminds me of an asshole I knew once... Nearly killed him twice." He mumbled.

"Antonio," A guard said approaching the cell then glanced both ways. "Listen Antonio we've all heard about what Ivan wants you to do. Almost everyone agrees it's super fucked up." Dimas nods in agreement. "Listen, say I leave your cell unlocked... and you crept down to Ivan's office and you know... take care of things. No one will be hurt."

"I'll do you one better." Dimas said "I will rip his throat out, you let everyone out and we all get the fuck off this island."

"I... We can't."

"You know as good as I do that none of these people have done anything. Let's just end this. There's another boat on the island. I'll take care of Ivan, and you load the boat up with as many as possible and cross the bay, let them go and come back for more until it's empty. We all go home. Everyone, lives. Except Ivan."

The man nodded and unlocked his cell. "Not until Ivan is dead. When he is... We'll start letting everyone out." Dimas nodded and shook the man's hand, shocked for a moment. The man was colder than snow.

"Consider it done." Dimas said. He grabbed the ring and stone from the hay and left. He made his way down to Ivan's office per Gilbert's direction. He found the door unlocked and crept in. The chair faced away from him.

"Antonio..." Ivan said softly. "I know why you're here. I'm no fool... I also know you could never kill unless you had too. You're so-" He turned "Not Antonio."

"You're right." Dimas said. "Antonio is long gone."

"Let me guess... Dimas?" Ivan asked with a grin. He had been holding a perfect red apple before setting it on his desk.

"Yes." Dimas smirked back.

"Dimas, you have no quarrel with me. I'm Antonio's kill." He said with a grin. "It would be nice to be the one that makes that man a murderer." He laugh "Hah. Leave me Dimas. Leave me for Antonio."

"You know Ivan." Dimas said. "You remind me of someone I used to know. Someone who was after the people I loved. Who was going to cause them pain. I didn't kill him, partly for that exact reason. He wasn't mine to kill." Dimas leaned on the desk and his eyes started to glow. "And he kept coming after us until someone innocent had to take his life, before he neared killed us all. It was a mistake to let him live. One I'm not about to make twice."

Dimas was a small wolf in a second and jumped across the desk. Ivan grabbed a small riding crop from the shelf behind him and whipped at Dimas cutting the flesh under his fur. Dimas growled and grey bigger. Ivan fought him pushing Dimas back into the shelves, breaking them and causing them to splinter. Dimas snarled and pushed Ivan back into a glass sculpture sitting in the room. The glass shattered on the floor and Ivan ontop of it. Dimas pinned his shoulders and his teeth went for the throat.

He tore Ivan's jugular right off and bit his face tearing off bits of that until Ivan moved no more. Dimas turned back to a man and looked down at his work and sighed.

Ivan was dead.

Dimas redressed wiping off most of the blood. He took one glance in the office before he spotted it. The severed head of whom he could only imagine to be Berwald. The brave man who faced the mermaids. Dimas took and wrapped it in a shirt from Ivan's closet and placed it in a hat box. This belonged to his husband. So he could bury him properly.

He came out of the office to several hopeful guards. He nodded to them and they all saluted him. "Sir." They all said.

"Get all these people out of their cells. And bring them down here, we'll get them in order and get out. Also bring me.. Tino? The one who was married to the mermaid guy." He said. the guards all disbursed. Within minutes people were coming into the main hall of the Prison, many not understanding what was happening.

A guard led Tino over to Dimas, his eyes still puffy from constant crying.

"Tino, yeah?" Dimas asked. He nodded. "Your husband... From what I heard, he died a great death. Saving a little boy... Hell, that's... It's brave. I have something... Don't look, just keep it with you until you get home and do what Berwald would have wanted... Give him a good place to rest." He handed over the small hat box. Tino looked and it and clutched it close.

"Thank you..." He breathed, knowing what it was and crying hard. "Thank you..." He said again.

Dimas turned as people filled the hall up. "We're getting out of here." Dimas said. "Ivan is dead and you're all going home. We're taking it one boat ride at a time. Don't crowd, stay calm and patient and we'll all get out of here a lot faster. Start to line, CALMLY," He added "Make sure you find any family members or loved ones. If you are a child find an adult who you trust. Let's go."

Dimas made sure each boat was loaded and watched it sail and come back. A 20 minute round trip. He helped load people on each boat. It took five boat fulls to clear the Island. Dimas took the last boat with Gilbert, Tino and Peter. Peter revealed he had no family anymore on the ride back and Tino immediately asked Peter to come home with him.

"Berwald died so you could live a happy life." Tino said crying still. "Let me be that life." He said. Peter gave a nod and hugged Tino. "There, there... Let's go home. It's a pretty farm up north. We have sheep, cows and dogs... Lots of dogs." Tino said leading Peter off the boat "Berwald and I always talked about adopting you know..." Tino said.

Gilbert turned to Dimas. "What now?" He asked him.

"I'm going to the castle. My brother was headed there to talk to the queen." He said. "I'll meet up with him there. You?"

"I have a brother. Before I was arrested he was saying he was getting married to some cutie in a village he visited. So, I'll go for the wedding and stay there until all this dies down."

"Will you ever return to your old job?" Dimas asked

"Not under this queen." He laughed. "Good luck Dimas."

"Good luck Gilbert." Dimas said and waved. "Oh wait! I met Cinderella."

"Yeah? " Gilbert asked

"She's definitely a ten in person." Gilbert laughed loudly.

"I'll take your word for it!" And Gilbert gave final wave and walked off. They were all free once more.


	10. Chapter 10

Tw: Death and incest?

Antonio and Lovino had been loaded into the back of a carriage. The guards had forbidden them from talking, and it was starting to bug Lovino because he had so many questions for Antonio. The Queen was his mother? But Dimas had said she was murdered... How could that be if the woman Antonio saw in the mirror was really his mom? Lovino turned to him. He was looking down, thinking hard. He seemed to have the same question. Lovino reached over and squeezed his hand.

Antonio looked up at him and gave him a sad smile. He looked down at Lovino's shoes then back up at Lovino, then looked behind him quickly. He repeated the eye gesture until Lovino understood. He wanted Lovino to run away. To turn invisible and run. Lovino looked down... He couldn't do that... Antonio squeezed his hand, almost begging him. Lovino hesitated, but nodded.

The sun had risen when the carriage stopped. They were let out and immediately Lovino went invisible. The guards all turned their swords to Antonio.

"Where did he go?" One asked.

"It doesn't matter." Antonio said. "It's me she's really interested in, isn't it?" He asked. The guards said nothing but lowered their weapons. Antonio took this to mean a yes. They lead him from the yard to the front of the castle. It was a large and beautiful estate. It wasn't the Cinderella castle as he had expected. "Where are we? Snow White's palace?" he asked. "More like the one her step mother lived in... Snow White moved into her Prince's place..." it looked like it had fallen into disrepair.

"This is where the Queen choose to live after her husband died."

"Wasn't he the one they say was poisoned? By an apple." Antonio said.

"The very same."

"Oh mother... What happened to you...?" He asked softly. The guards led him into the throne room. Sitting on the throne was a woman, Antonio was now positive to be his mother. Everything was the same, expect her skin was now pale like a corpse and her eyes were dead and faded.

"You are the one they say got the lost treasure?" The queen asked. Her voice was the same... But colder. Antonio couldn't find the words to speak. It was really her. The woman who told him stories as a child and pet his hair and let him read small passages aloud... "Speak." She ordered.

"Yes." He said after a moment. "Do you know me?"

"I know you have what I seek."

"It was hardly anything. An ax, and a ring." He said "But do you know who I am?" He asked desperately, suddenly feeling small and scared. Like a boy begging for mommy's love.

"No." She said and turned away.

"I don't understand... Mother." He said. Her head suddenly turned to him with a sickening crack. Her eyes narrowed, and she grinned. It was a mad grin that made Antonio feel sick.

"Yes. I see now. There were two of you."

"Dimas. He isnt here. You died."

"Fine." She stood "Follow. I wish to speak alone." Antonio quickly followed behind her her, wishing to reach out and touch her... Heels clicked on the hardwood floor, and seemed to echo off the walls. She lead him to a room full of mirrors. "This, is my special room. I hear the calls of the Queen from here... She's been dead awhile. Snow White's step mother. You were right. My son. I died. But the queen saw potential in me before death and brought me to life as a spirit. All I had to do was steal the life from my murderer... And I did. Then she sent me to be queen, my old life nothing more than a dream. Until now..." She started to undo her dress.

"Mother-" Antonio started.

"The queen told me, that when she was alive she would come here everyday and take off all her clothes... And stare into a mirror that used to sit there." She let her dress fall to the floor, leaving herself bare. Antonio averted his eyes. "My son, this world is cruel. And my life is unstable." She said with that eerie smile. "So I will end your life and allow you to be free." She turned to a mirror looking at her body.

Antonio looked back, thinking a way out of this... He felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. He looked next to him but saw nothing. Something cold and metal was placed in his hand. It was Lovino's poisoned comb... Lovino was here but completely invisable. He had stayed by his side. Antonio smiled, touched by his loyalty and pocketed the comb. It was his last defense.

"Mother... Life is beautiful. We should live it together. Here in this castle. Bring Dimas, and my fiance Lovino... And we can make this country better..."

"No my son..." She said and smiled at him. "I am gone. I no longer truly live. And neither can you. Nor your brother." She grabbed a silver knife from the table holding it up to the light "Perfect. Now be a good boy and let mommy kill you." She said.

Antonio did the only thing he could. He hugged her, tears flowing down his face. She went stiff in his arms. The comb in hand, he gently scratched her back, just enough to break the skin.

She gasped and dropped the knife, falling limp in Antonio's arms. He laid her down, holding her in his lap. She looked up at him, her eyes so full of life. She smiled, a warm smile and cupped his cheek. "Oh Toni..." She said tears welling in her eyes. "Baby..." She said

"Mommy..." Antonio cried, tears suddenly streaming down his cheeks "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean it..."

"No baby shhh... I'm happy. I was in so much pain. I wasn't me. Thank you. Be happy baby, ok...?" She said

"Mommy..." Antonio said again, helplessly hugging her as she died.

"I love you baby. Tell your brother the same." And she whispered in his ear "I'm so proud of you." She went limp in his arms. Antonio cried and let out a howl.

The Queen, his mother... Was dead.

"Antonio..." Lovino said, now visible and at his side. He leaned down and pet his back as Antonio cried into the body of his mother.

"Thank you." he said turning to him after a moment. "You stayed with me. Even though I told you to run. To be safe."

"You really think I could leave you?" Lovino asked, crying a bit as well. "I love you."

"I love you too..." Antonio said holding his mother close and leaning on Lovino, crying for hours.


	11. Chapter 11

Antonio brought the dead body of his mother to the guards, and explained who he was. He was unofficially named king. He was going to have her buried, free all the prisoners, and send troops to all the villages where the trolls had invaded. All this would happen before he was to be crowned.

Dimas arrived the next day, and explained what happened at Mermaid Island. Antonio was building up anger to throw in Dimas' face, but the moment he saw him in all melted.

"Toni-" Antonio hugged him close. He was the last of his family and mistakes in the woods weren't enough to break them. Antonio ushered to Lovino to join in. he was part of the family now too...

"Antonio what about what we did...?" Lovino asked

"Forget it. There's some stuff we all have to talk about... But... I'm open." He took Lovino's hand. And Lovino took Dimas'

Little by little they were going to put this country back together, even though none of them really knew how... But Antonio was sure he had some people watching over him.

"Dimas." Antonio said after Dimas had washed and changed. "There's something we need to talk about. It's mom."

"What about her?" Dimas asked. Antonio only made him follow to a dark room where a woman lay in a coffin waiting to be buried. Dimas knew who she was and rushed to her side. "What...?"

"She was brought back. She was mad and unstable... Barely here at all. I ended her life and she... smiled. Told me she loved me, and you... then thanked me. And she died."

"I... You couldn't save her? Did you try?" Dimas asked.

"There was nothing to save but a body." Antonio said. "She's at rest now. Finally..." Antonio teared up again. "After all this time... She's at rest." Dimas brought him in for a hug, tears streaming down his face as well. Two wolves crying a sobbing, and making wolves cry was a hard thing to do.

They buried her the next day. It was just the three of them, in the yard. They placed flowers in her hands and kissed her forehead and lowered her casket to the earth. When the burial was done. It started to rain.

"How fitting." Antonio said.

"Rain at a funeral?" Lovino asked, holding their hands.

"No mom loved the rain." Dimas said.

"The rain brings new life." Antonio said. "It was her favorite saying when it poured and we couldn't go out. that something new would be waiting when the rain stopped. Something wonderful and full of life.

"We should go in. What's the sense of being out while the world is taking the time to grow." Dimas said and lead all them in.

All three were unaware of the the three ghostly figures that stood just beyond the grounds glowing and floating waiting for their chance.

Francis and Arthur came out to see them, bringing Antonio's ax. Arthur was able to lift it with a powerful spell. Francis practically demanded a job as a royal baker, and Antonio accepted. And of course, he was going to need a court wizard as well. Arthur was given the job on the spot. In a few weeks Gilbert reported to the castle as a historian, ready to work again. He even found proof that Antonio was a royal in bloodline. He was related to Prince Adam. Of course Antonio already knew this but it was good to have to documentation.

All the prisoners that were taken without trial were released in the next weeks. The trolls driven from the lands in the north. Antonio even got in contact with all the people he knew in prison giving each of them an invite to his coronation. Whenever that was going to be. He then set to having Mermaid Island Prison was refreshed and made a place for only the most hardened of criminals. All sent there with a fair trial of course...

He lowered taxes for the poor and provided health care for the needy and sick. Created an organization for wolves to fight prejudice and help those who turned to crime as a way of life were offered a chance to turn their life around. And he did this all in a few months. Best not king ever.

Of course he and Lovino were doing just fine. Dimas too. Dimas was put in charge of the guard, making sure their were forceful to those who needed and gentle to the innocent. Lovino took up turning the old castle into a new place. One full of life that the people could look at and see as a happy place. Of course he leaned over Antonio's shoulder giving him ideas (like health care).

"Lovino, did I need to sign any more papers?" Antonio asked taking off his boots. Lovino lay on the other side of the bed reading.

"No." He said. "Come on, hurry up I'm horny." He said. There was a knock at the door before Dimas opened it and peaked.

"Mind if I spend the night in here."

"You're always welcome." Antonio said patting the bed.

"Good because I heard Lovino say he was horny." He stripped off his shirt and pounced on the bed and kissed Lovino. Antonio pouted.

"Hurry up if you want some." Lovino said with a giggle. Antonio quickly got rid of the rest of his clothes.

They were happy, and they lived happily ever after.

You know, for now.

Thanks for reading! Be sure to leave a review and look out for part three, Home Before Dark. Coming soon!


End file.
